


Yes Sir

by jjibunrock



Series: Papa!Levi and Son!Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, i gave levi the last name jaeger just to make things easier, jean is a dork whoops, levi is very protective, papa levi and son eren is pretty great wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjibunrock/pseuds/jjibunrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean meets his boyfriend's father...who has a few rules for him to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Papa!Levi and son!Eren is something I've wanted to write for the longest time to be honest. And the whole jean/eren thing happened on its own whoops

“Kirschstein.”

I swallow roughly, instinctively sitting up straighter in my seat. The man in front of me stares at me coldly. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans, my throat feeling tight and my spine tingling unpleasantly. I feel as if I’m about to faint any second now.

_Calm down, Jean. It’s just Levi. You know, the scary-as-fuck father of your boyfriend. No big deal. It’s not like he’s going to murder you in your sleep and-_

Oh God, brain. Shut the fuck up.

“Mr. Jaeger,” I say, and nod.

Next to me, Eren groans. He looks like he’s seconds away from rolling his eyes. Levi shoots his son a sharp look, which he counters with a frosty glare.

Huh. Expression must run in the family.

“So,” Levi leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. I try not to stare at the rather impressive bulge of his biceps that show through the sleeves of his collared shirt. “You think that a little shitstain like yourself is good enough for my son?”

What was the right thing to say? If I said yes he’d probably kill me. And if I said no, he’d _still_ kill me. He just seems to be that kind of father.

“Uh,” I answer intelligently.

“Oh, nice one Eren,” Levi drawls. The creepiest thing is how absolutely _dead_ his voice sounds. “This one’s a real keeper.”

“Dad, stop,” Eren groans, dropping his head back. His eyes are glued to the ceiling, and when I look over at him his lips are moving almost imperceptibly. He’s probably praying.

 _Wow, why didn’t **I**_ _think of that?_

“Yes, sir,” I add hastily. “If tha-that’s okay w-with you.”

I see Eren wince from the corner of my eye.

_Smooth delivery, Kirschstein._

Levi closes his eyes. I think I like him better with his eyes closed. I can’t see how badly he wants to kill me when he does.

_Fuck! He’s going to say no. He’s going to say no and I’m never going to be able to take Eren on that date I’ve been promising and I’ll never see him again and I’ll have to-_

“Okay.”

_See, I knew it-_

Wait, what?!

“Really?” I exclaim. I quickly lower my voice when Levi pins me with a scathing glare. “You’ll really let me date your son?”

“Surprisingly yes,” Levi says. “But…I have rules.”

Oh no. The dreaded “R” word. Every man’s nightmare.

“Dad, no,” Eren says.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought I was talking to Kirschstein,” Levi drawls in his usual emotionless tone. But I'm pretty sure you already guessed it, since we covered his lack of emotion already.

Eren rolls his eyes again and crosses his arms. I think he’s pouting. I’m pretty sure I hear him muttering something about “that stupid old man”.

Hesitantly, I open my mouth to speak.

“What kind of rules?” I ask. My heart is hammering in my chest, and I can hear the blood pulsing in my ears.

“First,” Levi began. “Break his heart and you won’t live to see your eighteenth birthday.”

Well that one’s a given. I didn’t know a man who _wouldn’t_ kill the person that hurts their child.

“Understood,” I say.

“Second,” Levi smirks at me. “No kissing, hand-holding, or whatever the fuck you kids do these days.”

My jaw almost drops. I could hardly believe the words that had just left Levi’s mouth. Did he not realize the point of being in a relationship or…?

 “Dad!” Eren whines.

“Hush, Eren,” Levi says. He turns his gaze to me, casually raising an eyebrow. “There’s no problem with that, is there?”

“Of course not sir,” I grumble. Mentally, I’m cursing him out. “I would never think of something like that anyway.”

“I hope not,” he says, his voice still deathly calm.

"Okay Dad, seriously,” Eren hisses. “That’s sort of the point of being in a relationship.”

I resist the urge to nod in agreement. The point of this meeting was to get Levi on my side. You know, the side where I live and get to date his son.

“You’re too young for that-”

“It’s hand-holding, for Christ’s sake!” Eren exclaims. Levi pins him with an unamused look. “And I’m seventeen Dad. I can hold my boyfriend’s hand if I want to.”

“Shut up and listen to your father,” he says. His tone leaves no room for argument. Eren rolls his eyes yet again. I briefly wonder if they’ll get stuck like that.

“Right. Please continue, my dear _father_.”

This time, Levi rolls his eyes.

“Third,” he says. “Curfew is at exactly nine. I expect you to be here on time. If you’re not…well, you better hope you know some nice place to hide before I find you.”

I nod. I know that’s he’s serious as hell about that.

“You’re being unreasonable,” Eren grumbles.

“Hush,” Levi says again, not even batting an eyelash. “Fourth: there are to be no thoughts of sex, attempts of having sex, or mentions of sex.”

“A little too late for that,” Eren snorts. I look over at him sharply.

“Eren!”

Levi looks between us, his eyebrows raised. I try to look everywhere but his face. The painting hanging on the wall suddenly interests me greatly.

“Oh? Is there something you’d like to tell me?” he says. His voice is calm, but there’s a psychotic glint in his eyes.

That’s it, I’m a dead man. I might as well kiss my hopes and dreams goodbye. I won’t live to complete them.

“Nope, nothing at all,” Eren says.

Levi leaves it at that. I nearly exhale in relief. Maybe there was a heart inside there…somewhere. Or maybe he just doesn't want to know the details of his son's sex life (I don't blame him).

“Well, then,” Levi nods at us both. “I’ve finished with my rules. As long as you follow those, we should be fine.”

“Great!” Eren stands up quickly, nearly giving me a heart attack. “I’d hate to cut this little chat short, but we would really like to go on our _date_ now.”

Levi stares at Eren, who stares straight back at him. I’m still amazed at how they can communicate just through a _look_.

_Is there a class or something I can take to develop that skill? Or is it like a genetic thing that-_

“Well don’t let me hold you back any longer,” Levi says. He looks at the watch on his wrist. “Oh, would you look at that. It’s already nine.”

“You did that on purpose,” Eren hisses. Levi looks at him innocently. Only not really, because as we’ve already established that man is the devil himself.

“Like I have nothing better to do in my old age,” he says. “Now go upstairs. I want to talk to your...friend.”

"He's actually my boyfriend-" Eren begins. Levi's glare cuts him off. "Fine."

He turns around and storms up the stairs. Once the door slams shut, Levi turns to me. I swallow roughly, a bead of sweat rolling down my temples. I really hope that I don't sweat through my shirt before I can leave this house.

“Eren is my life,” he says simply. “I sincerely hope that you plan on keeping him safe.”

“I will, Mr. Jaeger,” I promise. “I would never do something to hurt him.”

I really wouldn't. Eren means a lot to me as well, whether Levi wants to believe it or not. I could never bring myself to harm him in anyway. I love him too much.

Levi looks at me for a while. I start to feel a little self-conscious, to be honest. After a few more seconds of awkward staring, he chuckles.

“I trust you,” he says. Just like that, his usual expression is back on his face. “Don’t you dare make me regret it.”

I grin. Even if I had tried, there’s no way I could have hidden it.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
